


Konoha's Foundation

by GivemeanID



Series: Pythie AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Pythie, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: When Konoha was first founded, they held a ceremony to discover the future of the village.Madara was not expecting that.





	Konoha's Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> Just to precise, I am not a native English speaker so there might be some mistakes

Madara breathed through his nose.

He knew that the ritual needed to be done, that the village - Konoha - was new and that it would reassure the people.

But he also knew that knowing the future could be either a blessing or a curse.

Anyway, he was gonna do it. For his people.

In front of him were three people, Hashirama, Tobirama and Nassa, the Uchiha's Pythie.

Hashirama was standing in front of Nassa, who was kneeling, clad in only white silks. The young woman was relaxed, but Hashirama seemed uneasy. In the same fashion, Tobirama was kneeling before Madara, his wine red eyes fixated on the Uchiha Clan's Head. The Uchiha felt really uneasy, but he didn't know if it was because the white silks made Tobirama - a formidable warrior in every aspects that mattered - look almost small and fragile, or because of the unwilling tightening in his loins.

Why was that fucking Senju so unfairly beautiful ?!

Izuna's presence in his back helped Madara relax. He looked to Hashirama, who nodded. Determined, Madara took a kunai and made a neat cut on his left palm. Blood started to trickle. Hashirama was doing the same.

Madara gave his bloody hand to Tobirama and his friend gave his to Nassa. Both Pythies took the hands withot hesitation.

When Tobirama lapped the blood on his hand without breaking eye-contact, Madara shuddered. Giving your blood to a Pythie was always an intimate experience, so giving his blood to a Pythie that wasn't his... Madara wasn't really sure of how he felt. However, they had decided to exchange their normal places with their respective Pythie in order to strenghten the newly formed bond between Senju and Uchiha.

Tobirama let go of his hand, closed his eyes and swallowed Madara's blood. Behind him, Nassa was doing the same with Hashirama.

Both Clan's Head took several steps back and setlled among their clan's mates. In the circle formed by the two clans, Tobirama and Nassa slided backward with the practiced ease of experienced Pythies. The Senju's head was cushionned on the Uchiha's shoulder, and Nassa's position mirrored Tobirama's. Her long and curly jet black hair were spread under their faces. Their backs were arched, every muscle straining, their arms spread.

Their faces were turned to each other, their breathes mingling. Thier eyes were closed. Apart from Nassa's hair, the only colors were the Pythies lips and Tobirama's markings.

The picture was... breathtaking to say the least.

Madara heard Izuna and several of his clan's men gulp.

And suddenly, the Pythies trance began.

Their eyes opened, milky white and glowing. They took a long breath and started speaking.

" Ô Lord of Fire, Ô Lord of Trees,  
Peace and prosperity for your people..."

At these words, cheers were heard through the crowd.  
But the Pythies weren't done.

"Till the thirteenth winter of you city  
War after  
And blood and death..."

The cheers died. Hashirama was pale and Madara felt his throat tighten. The Pythies went on, unaware of the heavy atmosphere.

"Peace again after that,  
Prosperity and childer that run,  
Children that laugh into the woods,  
Ah!"

Madara jumped, surprised by the sudden cry. Nassa and Tobirama's backs arched even more, to the point it started looking painful.

"Ah!  
Ô Lord of Fire, beware of the man in the shadows"

Madara froze.

"The one who speaks in rhymes,  
The one who speaks in tongues,  
Ah!"

The Pythies faces contorted. Madara was feeling light headed.

"Aaaah!  
Keep your blood close,  
Keep yourfriends close,  
Ô Lord of Fire!"

And just like that, the trance broke and Tobirama and Nassa fell like stringless puppets, unconscious.

The silence was deafening.

Hashirama moved the first, coming near the unconscious Pythies to collect his brother. Madara came to collect Nassa. The young woman felt heavy and weightless at the same time.

\- Well... Hashirama said.

Madara didn't answer. Each clan went their own way.  
But the Pythies words were hanging heavy over Madara's head.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some precision on the Pythies:  
> \- They can go into trance by absorbing someone's blood  
> \- When into trance they see glimpse of the future and are able to translate it into words. However, they never remember what they said  
> \- Pythies are extremely rare and therefore extremely precious


End file.
